This project aims to investigate the long-term sustainability of a community-intervention to prevent drug use in Yunnan, China. In 1997, village leaders of Longchuan County in Yunnan Province implemented a drug prevention program that included HIV/AIDS workshops, video showings, entertainment, agricultural assistance, and poverty alleviation strategies. This intervention was enacted in response to the high prevalence of drug use and growing prevalence of HIV/AIDS in the area. The villages that implemented the intervention had a 2.7 fold greater decrease in incidence of new drug users compared to control villages. The greatest reductions were observed in the youngest age groups, among single individuals, among Jingpo minority people, and among illiterate and semiliterate individuals, the groups most at risk for initiating drug use. Despite the great success of the intervention, it has not yet been determined whether the programs are sustainable. This project plans to conduct an anonymous survey in the 19 original intervention villages and 19 original control villages including questions on basic demographic information, attitudes toward drugs, knowledge and attitudes about HIV/AIDS, smoking, alcohol use, sexual behavior, and drug use. Both males and females between the ages of 15 and 39 will be invited to participate. Questions asked will be similar to those asked in 1998, when the intervention was first evaluated. In addition, in-depth interviews with key informants such as village leaders and drug users will be conducted for qualitative information about the sustainability of the intervention. If the community intervention proves to be sustainable, it can be used as a model to reduce drug use in other villages in China, and possibly other parts of Asia. As drug use is likely to continue to be a primary mode of HIV transmission, this intervention could help prevent high-risk behaviors and reduce the growth of the HIV/AIDS epidemic in China. As this intervention was low-cost and required little outside personnel, it may be especially helpful for communities that have limited access to resources. Project Relevance This project fills a missing gap in research on the sustainability of drug prevention programs. If this community intervention proves to be sustainable, it can be used as a model to reduce drug use in other villages in China, and possibly in other parts of Asia. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]